Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 15
Issue 15 is the sixteenth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Much like Issue 10, the issue deviates from the main story to give a character focus story, this time on Zordon and his other self during their time of being disconnected from the Energy Tube. Synopsis After the attack on the Command Center, Zordon is lost in the cosmic void of space and time, only to find himself witnessing the horrific events of the alternate timeline of Lord Drakkon's world and the fall of his alternate counterpart's Power Rangers. Plot The story opens with Zordon flashing back to when the Command Center was destroyed and the moment his Energy Tube was destroyed, then hurtles helplessly through the warp in space-time he is imprisoned in. Zordon introspects that it is either rare or a curse to gain insight on past events and wonder about the "If Onlys" in life. As regret is a natural part of living, even if you exist outside of time itself. As he tries to steady himself and get back up, he finds he has warped to an in-between point in space-time, his universe and an entirely different and separate time stream. Somehow, he was not destroyed by the shattering of his energy tube, but pulled to this place through a portal. He examines the two timelines, witnessing his Rangers fight valiantly to defend Angel Grove in his absence and something more dark and sinister. Despite knowing by sensing it that these events are horrific, Zordon observes the alternate timeline to try to understand why he was brought here as well as learn the origins of the "dark Ranger" that was behind the attacks. He sees the alternate Rangers after their events of Green with Evil, puzzled as to why Tommy would go back to Rita Repulsa. The alternate Zordon believes Tommy is simply just swayed by Rita's evil even without being under her control and will eventually repent his ways once he realizes the good in him if shown the right path. He proclaims that no matter what, good always triumphs. The Zordon of the prime timeline hears these words and finds out how wrong his counterpart was as he witnesses in shock a destroyed Washington D.C., with Rita's forces marching across the burning city. Tommy takes off his Green Ranger helmet and kneels before his Empress in front of the ruins of the United States Capitol building. Zordon witnesses his counterpart try "new paths towards hope", with the creation of the ThunderZords and the recruiting of the Phantom Ranger, the Blue Senturion and Ninjor. Despite Zordon knowing that the Tommy of this world was pure evil, the alternate Zordon and the Rangers never gave up on him, hoping to find the good in him. This cost the life of the Blue Senturion, who was decapitated by the Green Ranger. Ninjor began working on the White Ranger arsenal, forging Saba and building the Falconzord and White Tigerzord. Zordon thinks his counterpart's efforts of believing in Tommy were a folly as there was nothing in him but evil and rage, as he witnesses the murder of Jason, Ninjor and Alpha 5 in the Command Center. Now morphed into his new form and seizing Saba, the newly christened Lord Drakkon gloats how hopeless Zordon's resistance was. Saba attempts to speak, but is silenced by his captor and told to speak only when he demands it and to obey. Lord Drakkon offers Zordon one last chance to serve under Rita, as he has poisoned him and will cast his dying body into the void of time to die completely alone and helpless by shattering his tube if he refuses. The other Zordon held his belief that Tommy was still good and tries to appeal to him, but the enraged figure standing before him says he is not Tommy; He is Lord Drakkon. Drakkon then shatters Zordon's energy tube and the Command Center explodes. The other Zordon looks in horror as he is cast into the void of time, meeting his other self. The two Zordons talk as the alternate one lays dying, he asks the main timeline Zordon what he thought of all this. Zordon says he does not know as in his world, Tommy rejected Rita and repented his actions by becoming the heroic sixth Power Ranger. The alternate Zordon realizes the events that led to his death did not happen in his counterpart's world and is relieved, showing the horrors after his death from his time such as the death of Billy and the fall of the Power Rangers. Alternate Zordon says the main timeline Zordon's world sounds like a very nice place indeed as he writhes in pain from his body's molecular structure destabilizing. The Zordon of the main timeline asks his counterpart what his final wish is or any last accounts he would like to make. The alternate Zordon says that he has none as he has no regrets. This confuses the main timeline Zordon as his counterpart has failed, his world is in ruins and believing in Tommy Oliver brought that ruin upon him. Alternate Zordon tells his counterpart that while events do not go in the way we desire them, there are always good people in the world making good decisions and that good will always prevail or triumph over evil, even in ways people don't initially think they will. He notes that is why his counterpart has come here and sees a vision of Tommy and Billy from the main timeline coming into his world in the future. Alternate Zordon then speaks his last words: "Trust in your Power Rangers, Zordon of Eltar. Hold true to your beliefs, they are noble and make us who we are, even when they do not initially yield the outcome we desire. Good luck...and may The Power protect you....always." The Alternate Zordon then explodes into a burst of blue energy knocking the main timeline Zordon adrift in space-time again. The shock of seeing himself fail, witness the destruction of his Rangers and his own death sends Zordon into despair and he drifts aimlessly through the void into a shroud of darkness as the portal that allowed him to view the alternate timeline faded and he was on the verge of fading himself. A voice calls to him though and pulls him back, as it is revealed that Saba is tethering him to the dimensional plane using the Morphing Grid. He soon realizes that this isn't his Zordon, lamenting that he was too late to reach him. Zordon tells of his alternate counterpart's vision of his Power Rangers, including an alternate Tommy Oliver, arriving in the future of the alternate time and thinks it may help Saba's reality. Saba asks if he believes in Tommy Oliver, with Zordon stating he does. Saba then says he will as well. The scene cuts to the battle with the Black Ranger and Lord Drakkon, who pins him to the Mastodon Lion Thunderzord and then rips away Zack's morpher, causing him to de-morph. Zack kicks Lord Drakkon off of him and takes Saba when the evil ranger loses his grip on the sword during his fall. Saba prepares to teleport, but gives a message to Zack from the Zordon of the main timeline before he leaves: The war is not lost and hope is coming, but until it arrives, Zack must do everything he can to keep his comrades alive. Saba promises to return one day with those who can save them and teleports away. Zordon monologues that despite hardships, Zack managed to build defenses and protect his comrades from Drakkon's forces while Saba went into hiding until Billy and Tommy arrived to plan and prepare. Zordon introspects that after what he has seen, he is reminded that individuals that dwell on regrets and lose themselves to the "if onlys" must broaden their perspective, as what could have been isn't always a good thing. He muses on this as he views the many horrors of the time he now resides in and an ominous image of Lord Drakkon over a ruined city in green fog during a storm appears in a panel below. To Be Continued The Ongoing Misadventures of Squatt and Baboo Covers MMPR15.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-morphin-tommywhite.jpg|Morphin variant Goñi Montes boom-actionfigure-lorddrakkon.jpg|Action figure variant Telmos Santos boom-connecting-15.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris boom-denver-15.jpg|Denver Comic Con Jamal Campbell Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the first issue to show the full brutality of the alternate Tommy in killing allies of the Rangers, as he is shown in a flashback decapitating the Blue Senturion and killing Alpha 5. *With this issue, Boom! Studios' Power Rangers run reached a milestone in relation to both Hamilton Comics and Marvel Comics' combined Power Rangers runs, counting every series in each company's run. Like the milestone regarding the 9th issue of the main series, what that milestone is depends on whether counts towards Marvel's run (the Rangers are featured in the Masked Rider issue, for what it's worth): **Not counting Masked Rider means this issue is where Boom's run exceeded both Hamilton's and Marvel's combined runs, after the 4th issue of the Justice League/Power Rangers team-up equaling the previous combined runs of 27 issues. **Counting the Masked Rider issue, this issue is where Boom's run equals Marvel's run, with 2017 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Annual getting the honor of being the issue that exceeded Hamilton's and Marvel's comibned runs of 28 issues.